<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Friend's Brother by tommyinnitapologist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101280">Best Friend's Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyinnitapologist/pseuds/tommyinnitapologist'>tommyinnitapologist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity-centric, Consensual Underage Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Peer Pressure, Recreational Drug Use, Sam | Awesamdude is Alexis | Quackity's Parent, Slow Burn, karlnapity might or might not happen, nerd quackity, read to find out, solid amount of manipulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyinnitapologist/pseuds/tommyinnitapologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked to his left as he heard Karl’s giggling, right, there was one thing he was jealous of. Karl and Sapnap had started dating about three months ago. Quackity didn’t have a problem that they were dating, he was cool with the gay thing (especially since he was a gay thing), his problem was with the fact that they had started dating without him. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>highschool au!!!!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Original Male Character(s), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Freshmen-tommy, tubbo, ranboo, purpled</p>
<p>Sophomore- quackity, Karl, sapnap</p>
<p>Junior-george, techno, wilbur</p>
<p>Senior-schlatt, dream, trevor (oc)</p>
<p>(imagine trevor looking something like dallas winston from the outsiders)</p>
<p>in this trevor is 18 and quackity is 16</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity didn’t consider himself a jealous person. He had a pretty good life. His foster family was great, he was excelling in school, even being put in some of the senior classes, he had a solid group of friends- </p>
<p>He looked to his left as he heard Karl’s giggling, right, there was one thing he was jealous of. Karl and Sapnap had started dating about three months ago. Quackity didn’t have a problem that they were dating, he was cool with the gay thing (especially since he was a gay thing), his problem was with the fact that they had started dating without him. </p>
<p>Ever since Quackity had moved here he had been very close with Sapnap and Karl, they had immediately taken him into their friend group. Despite the fact for the first few months Quackity hadn’t been that good at english yet since he had just come from Mexico.  Since then the three had been inseparable. But now, instead of the trio they had previously been, it was just the cutest couple in the entire sophomore class, and their friend. </p>
<p>Quackity sighed and rested his head in his hand as the teacher played yet another video instead of actually teaching them. Quackity normally would be more upset, he actually enjoyed learning. But, he wasn’t really in the mood today. He felt his eyelids drift closed and before he knew it the bell was ringing, signifying the end of 8th period. He heaved himself out of his chair with a sigh and walked out of the classroom, not bothering to wait for the two lovebirds behind him. </p>
<p>He quickly walked to his next class and sat down, putting his head down on the desk. </p>
<p>“Hey Q, you good? You’re normally shaking in anticipation for this class,” Dream said as he took his seat next to Quackity. Quackity huffed and kept his head buried in his arms. Dream was his foster brother, George’s, boyfriend. He liked Dream very much, but with Quackity’s current attitude towards love, he wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone that was associated with the feeling. </p>
<p>“Okay then, well I have a meeting with the principal this period, could you take some notes for me?” Dream asked. Quackity nodded, still not looking up at him. He heard Dream mutter a thankyou before he left the room. Quackity then sat up, his vision slightly fuzzy from how hard he had been pressing into his arms. He distinctly heard the teacher said to get into partners. </p>
<p>Now Quackity was screwed, this was a senior class and Dream had left and Schlatt never bothered with this class anyway. He went to look around before a tall figure quickly slid into the seat next to him. </p>
<p>“Quackity, right?” The boy asked. Quackity nodded, he looked familiar but a name wasn’t coming to mind. </p>
<p>“Surprised you don’t recognize me, you’ve only been to my house multiple times,” he said with a laugh. Then it finally dawned on him, this was Trevor, Sapnap’s brother. </p>
<p>“Sorry Trevor, I’m out of it today,” Quackity mumbled as he took out the book they were reading in class. </p>
<p>“It’s all good, babe, now which part of the project would you rather do?” Trevor asked. Quackity felt like the world spun around for a second as he glanced back at Trevor. Did he just call Quackity babe? Trevor just looked back with a smirk, as if he was expecting the reaction Quackity would have. </p>
<p>“Uh, I’ll write the paper and you do the powerpoint?” Quackity asked as a small blush erupted on his cheeks. Trevor just nodded, opening up his computer. Quackity let out a sigh as his attention was drawn away from Quackity. He had nothing wrong with Trevor, but according to Sapnap he was kind of a dick. </p>
<p>The two worked in near silence for the period before Trevor was pushing something into Quackity’s hand, his large hand practically dwarfing his own. </p>
<p>“Text me to talk about the project,” Trevor whispered in Quackity’s ear, hand moving to Quackity’s thigh, his hot breath making Quackity shiver. </p>
<p>“Q, something wrong?” Dream asked as he came back into the room. He saw Trevor look up at Dream and move back, his hands raised innocently. </p>
<p>“Nothings up here, Dream, we’re just partners for the project,” Trevor said, the smirk seemingly etched into his face. He heard Dream huff before Quackity was pulled out of his seat and brought into Dream’s side. </p>
<p>“C’mon, we’ll be late for gym,” Dream muttered as he ushered him out of the classroom, throwing another glare back at Trevor. </p>
<p>“You good?” Dream asked as they walked to the gym. Quackity nodded, pushing Dreams arm off from around him. Dream had this tendency to be extremely protective over his friends, moreso over Quackity and George. Quackity assumed he was just lumped in because he was George’s little brother. </p>
<p>“Why would you partner with him, he’s bad news,” Dream told him. Quackity shrugged, a prick of frustration erupting in his chest. Why did Dream think he was this helpless nerd? If he really hadn’t wanted to partner with Trevor he wouldn’t have. </p>
<p>“Didn’t know anyone else was in class, it’s not like I was gonna choose Schlatt and have to do the entire project myself,” Quackity said as he pushed the gym door open.  </p>
<p>Dream huffed out an upset sigh and left Quackity’s side, presumably to go pout at George on how he wasn’t listening to Dream. Quackity would probably be getting lectured on the ride home.<br/>
-</p>
<p>Gogy: hey, i’ve got review afterschool today, you good waiting for a bit? </p>
<p>Quackity sighed and sent back a thumbs up, going to sit down on the front steps of the school. He had already missed his chance to get a ride from Karl’s mom, he would never get in a car with Techno, so now here he was, watching the rain from the front steps of the school. </p>
<p>He sat there for a few minutes, going between watching the rain and doing some of his calc homework before someone grabbed his pencil from him. He went to protest and looked up at the criminal. </p>
<p>“Trevor, I’d like my pencil back please,” Quackity said watching as Trevor spun the stolen pencil around his fingers. </p>
<p>“You can get it back after you answer a few questions,” Trevor said casually. Quackity sighed but nodded, and Trevor came to sit next to him on the steps. His body heat radiated off him, Quackity had half the mind to move closer to the heat, but decided against it. </p>
<p>“What’re you doing sitting out here?” Trevor asked, still twirling around the pencil. </p>
<p>“All my rides either left or are in review, can I have my pencil now please?” Quackity said as he reached for his pencil. Trevor brought it back out of his reach. </p>
<p>“Woah woah woah, I’m not done with my questions yet,” Trevor said, his smirk coming back onto his face. Quackity huffed and brought his arm back. </p>
<p>“Want a ride?” Trevor asked as he pulled out his car keys and stood up, making away with his pencil. </p>
<p>“Wait, what? Give me back my pencil!” Quackity called out as he chased after him. He heard Trevor laugh as they approached an old beat up black car. </p>
<p>“I’ll give it back after I give you a ride,” Trevor said as he opened the passenger door. Quackity just stood there gaping at him before considering his options. He could either get in the warm car and get home early. Or, he could lose his pencil, go back to the stairs, and wait to get lectured by George and Dream for hanging around with Trevor. </p>
<p>“You better not get in a wreck when I’m in here,” Quackity mumbled as he slipped into the passenger seat. Trevor nodded and closed the door. The two sat in silence for the ride until Trevor took a wrong turn. </p>
<p>“Uh, my house is that way, not this way,” Quackity said, giving a nervous glance to his surroundings. Was he really about to get kidnapped by his best friend's brother? </p>
<p>“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, we’re just going to my house so we can work on the project. Unless you really have somewhere to be,” Trevor said in a surprisingly calm voice. Quackity sighed and looked at his phone, he didn’t have anything going on today anyway. Sapnap and Karl were hanging out at the skate park, they had offered an invite, but Quackity knew they were more hoping he would decline. </p>
<p>He sent a quick text to his dad, alerting him that he was going to a friends house. His dad didn’t respond, he was probably asleep. His dad was a prison guard, and he had been working nights recently, so that meant he basically hibernated during the day. </p>
<p>They finally pulled up to the very familiar house, and Trevor quickly guided him inside, sneaking right past Bad, who was his and Sapnap’s father. Quackity felt a twinge in his chest when they passed by Sapnap’s room. Quackity hadn’t been here since those two had started dating. He missed him. </p>
<p>He felt Trevor close the door behind him before he went over and plopped down on his bed. </p>
<p>“So, uh, what topic do you want to focus our presentation on?” Quackity asked awkwardly, sitting down at the desk chair Trevor had. Trevor smiled at him, propping himself up on his elbows. </p>
<p>“Dude, calm down, we just got home from school. We don’t have to immediately get to work, let’s have some fun first,” Trevor suggested. Quackity felt his cheeks heat up, please god tell him Trevor wasn’t thinking that Quackity was up to that type of fun. </p>
<p>“Not that type! Not yet at least,” Trevor said, mumbling the last part. Quackity let out a sigh of relief, choosing to ignore the last part of that sentence. He watched as Trevor went over to his closet, pulling out a bong. </p>
<p>“You down?” Trevor asked. Quackity shrugged. He hadn’t smoked in a while, Sam had caught him once freshman year and had guilted him into never doing it again. But, something about Trevor was more convincing than Sam’s guilt trip. </p>
<p>Trevor quickly prepared the bong, and before Quackity knew it the world was fuzzy and calm around the edges. Oh, he was also now half asleep on Trevor’s chest. He distantly wondered when that happened. </p>
<p>“You can nap, it’s fine. Sap isn’t coming home tonight and neither of my dads will come in,” Trevor told him. Quackity nodded, snuggling more into the warmth that Trevor was producing and promptly knocking out.<br/>
When Quackity woke up, he was amazed to discover that he was still high. Damn, whatever Trevor has must be some good shit. He sat up as he rubbed his eyes, glancing out the window, it was dark outside. He grabbed his phone from where it was lying on the bed. </p>
<p>Gogy: im gonna assume you got a ride<br/>
Gogy: why arent u home?<br/>
Gogy: dude we were supposed to go grocery shopping, could you come home?<br/>
Gogy: fine ill just go with dream<br/>
Gogy: it’s getting late, dad already went to work, you coming home? </p>
<p>Q: cover for me? staying at a friends 2nite</p>
<p>Gogy: fine, but you owe me. see u 2morrow</p>
<p>He felt something shift and looked down as he watched Trevor wake up. Quackity finally registered that he was still on top of him and rolled off, opting to lay next to him instead. </p>
<p>“You okay if I stay here tonight? George will kill me if I come home high. Dream too,” Quackity asked in a soft voice. He heard Trevor give a hum in response, which Quackity was taking as a yes. The two laid in silence for a few more minutes before Trevor shot up out of bed. </p>
<p>“Dude, wanna get your lip pierced?” Trevor asked. Quackity’s dazed brain didn’t fully understand what he was saying, but he nodded anyway. Something about jewelry he thinks. </p>
<p>“Hell yea! I’ll numb your lip, you won’t even feel it. Wait here,” Trevor told him before slipping out of the room. Quackity sat up, what he agreed to just now reaching his common sense. This was probably a bad idea, he definitely shouldn’t do it. Then again, it would be fun to see everyone’s reactions to him having a lip ring. He was so infantilized by all of his friends, he was sick of it. This lip ring would change how they all saw him. </p>
<p>Trevor came back in the room with some vodka, an ice cube, and a dangerously sharp needle. </p>
<p>“You sure this is gonna work?” Quackity asked as Trevor handed him an ice cube. Quackity took the hint and pressed it to the right side of his bottom lip. Trevor nodded, digging through his drawer and finding a small silver lip ring. </p>
<p>“This is how I got mine pierced, it’ll be fine,” Trevor said, sitting across from Quackity.  Quackity nodded and took a deep breath as Trevor cleaned the needle. Was he actually going to do this? Was he really going to get his lip pierced just because he was sick of being seen as a baby? </p>
<p>“You ready?” Trevor asked. Quackity nodded, shifting forwards towards Trevor. He removed the ice cube from his lip, his lip was pretty numb. Trevor grabbed onto his chin before bringing the needle up. He poked it into his lip, the coolness of the metal sending shivers throughout Quackity. </p>
<p>Trevor and him made eye contact, the needle still perched on his lip. </p>
<p>“Just a little pinch,” Trevor whispered before plunging the needle through Quackity’s lip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this is so short! the next part wouldn't fit in to the vibe of this chapter so i left it off!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You lied!” Quackity mumbled as he looked in the mirror. </p>
<p>“Technically, I didn’t ever say anything about how it would feel the next morning. I only said how it would feel in the moment,” Trevor said as he shrugged a shirt on. That was fair, when he actually got the piercing it did only feel like a pinch. He looked back at himself in the mirror. His lip was swollen a little, a tiny bit of dried blood crusted around the piercing. But, he was more focused on his attire. </p>
<p>Since he had stayed here he had no clothes besides for what he wore yesterday. So, Trevor had given him one of his hoodies. It gave no indication that it belonged to Trevor, but Quackity would know. </p>
<p>“I don’t think it should hurt this much,” Quackity muttered again as he tugged his beanie on. He heard Trevor snicker.</p>
<p>“If it hurts that much it can only mean one thing,” Trevor said as he walked over to Quackity, gently taking the swollen lip into his finger.</p>
<p>Quackity felt fear corse through him, his lip was probably infected, the infection would travel through his blood stream and go straight to his heart, killing him. Painfully. </p>
<p>Quackity looked up at him, eyes wide, ready to embrace death at that moment.</p>
<p>“You’re a baby,” Trevor whispered before turning around and exiting his room. </p>
<p>“What the fuck! No I’m not! You just don’t know what you’re doing!” Quackity yelled after him, chasing him down the stairs.</p>
<p>“Hey, I know that voice! Quackity, what are you doing here?” Bad asked as Quackity slid into the kitchen in his pursuit of Trevor. Quackity’s entire face went red, unsure of what to say.</p>
<p>“He’s my partner for a project, stayed the night since we were up so late,” Trevor explained as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Bad nodded, an eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>“And if you could keep this quiet from Sapnap, I would greatly appreciate it and you would be my favorite dad,” Trevor said as he slid up next to his father. Bad snickered, looking at Trevor.</p>
<p>“I was waiting for that. But yes, in return, you’re doing the dishes tonight,” Bad said. Trevor deflated slightly, but then nodded.</p>
<p>“Now get, you’ll both be late to school, and I don’t need to make that call to your father, Quackity,” Bad said. Both nodded, Trevor practically pushing Quackity out the door as they left the house. The two sat in silence for the beginning of the drive. </p>
<p>“So, how are we going to explain why we’re both showing up here? I am friends with seniors you know,” Quackity said. Trevor laughed.</p>
<p>“You’re friends with Dream and Schlatt. Schlatt barely shows up to school as it is, and Dream never shows up till the first bell rings. Calm down,” Trevor said as they pulled into the parking lot. </p>
<p>Quackity huffed in discontent, deciding not to further push the issue. As he got out of the car he quickly looked around trying to see if anyone saw him. </p>
<p>But, he didn’t see the figure that was leaning against the bleachers, a blunt hanging from his lips. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“So when did mr. flatty become all buddy buddy with Trevor?” Schlatt asked as he sat down at the lunch table. Everyone’s heads snapped to him, confused looks dawning their faces. Karl and Sapnap then spoke at the same time. </p>
<p>“Don’t call him that!” </p>
<p>“My brother Trevor?” </p>
<p>Schlatt laughed, ignoring Karl and nodding at Sapnap. </p>
<p>“It’s my fault, I wasn’t in class so Q had to pair up with him for the project. Which is due in a few days by the way, Schlatt,” Dream explained, glaring at Schlatt through the last part. </p>
<p>“Dream! What the fuck! Q shouldn’t be around Trevor,” Sapnap said angrily, glaring at his brother from across the cafeteria. Dream mumbled an apology. </p>
<p>“Hey guys!” Quackity said as he sat down at the table. All talking ceased, eyes locked onto the silver lip ring. </p>
<p>“The fuck is in your lip?” George asked, grabbing his little brothers face and inspecting it. Quackity scoffed and pushed his hands off. </p>
<p>“A lip ring, I wanted one. So, I got one,” quackity said, already feeling annoyed as to where this conversation was going. George’s face was dropped open in shock then morphed into anger. </p>
<p>“ I cover for you and this is what you fucking do? You get a fucking lip ring? Next what you-” George started. But, Quackity had a feeling where this was going. </p>
<p>“What George? Become a drug dealer? That’s what you were gonna say huh? Because I got a lip ring I’m going down the wrong path and before you know it I’m a gang banger back in Mexico City. Right?” Quackity asked, anger filling his body. George seemed shocked, unable to respond, but Quackity kept going. </p>
<p>“And absolutely fuck off with the whole covering for me bullshit! I cover for you and Dream all the fucking time. The one time I’m not the perfect fucking kid you can infantilize! Fuck you George!” Quackity shouted before grabbing his backpack and storming out of the lunch room. </p>
<p>Quackity kept walking until he reached the bleacher outside and sat down, planning not to move until the end of the day. </p>
<p>“What was that all about?” A voice asked from behind him. Quackity jumped, turning around and seeing Trevor. Quackity sighed and put his head in his hands. </p>
<p>“They all treat me as if I’m five years old, I don’t get it! Karl and Sapnap are both my age yet I bet if they got a lip ring they wouldn’t get scolded,” Quackity vented, throwing a pebble he found into the football field. </p>
<p>“Only way to make them stop is to show them you’re grown,” Trevor said as he sat down next to him, taking a look at his lip ring. Quackity scoffed, how was he supposed to do that? Now that George saw this he was probably going to tell Sam, which would get him a scolding, then George or Dream following him at all times of the day. </p>
<p>“And how do I do that?” Quackity asked. Trevor smiled and pulled out his car keys. </p>
<p>“Let’s go,” Trevor said. Quackity gaped at him as Trevor descended down the bleachers. Was he actually suggesting that they skip school? </p>
<p>“Like, now? It’s the middle of the day!” Quackity said as he started to follow Trevor. Trevor laughed as they reached his car. </p>
<p>“You want to show them that you aren’t a kid? Best way is to make them see it. A kid wouldn’t skip school, would they?” Trevor asked, opening his passenger side door. Quackity bit the inside of his cheek. </p>
<p>A kid wouldn’t skip school, a kid would go back inside, apologize to his brother for yelling at him, take the lip ring out, and go back to class. </p>
<p>He wasn’t a kid. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Where the fuck did he go?” Sapnap asked as Karl, Dream, and George walked the halls. No one answered him.</p>
<p>It had been about five minutes since George and Quackity’s fight, George hadn’t said a word yet. Sapnap  clenched his jaw, the whole argument was fucking stupid. None of them should’ve reacted the way they did to his lip ring, and George just stepped over the line. </p>
<p>“I-I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just-” George whispered. Dream put a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“We know you didn’t mean it, but he was hurt. We do kind of baby him,” Dream said. They all nodded letting the almost suffocating silence lay over them. </p>
<p>“Maybe we should just give him some space, he was really really upset,” Karl said as he started picking at his nail polish. Sapnap nodded, grabbing onto Karl’s hand so he stops picking at him. </p>
<p>“Yea, let’s all just go to class,” Sapnap said. There were murmurs of agreement before the group split off, Karl and Sapnap heading to the library. Then went in and sat in the corner that they normally did, sharing a bean bag. </p>
<p>“Do you think he’s mad at us?” Karl asked. Sapnap shrugged. Quackity had been very distant with them recently, when him and Karl had started dating, Quackity vanished. He suddenly wasn’t hanging out with them, didn’t talk to them in class, was always denying or ignoring invitations to go out. </p>
<p>“I hope not,” Sapnap mumbled into Karl’s shoulder, tightening his arms around Karl’s middle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know what you all think!</p>
<p>comments and kudos make my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>